Lost
by Blank and Line
Summary: Kiyomi's best friend has been kidnapped and she doesn't know why, now she's all by herself and it gets even more complicated whenn she runs into the famous gang.


****

Lost 

By: Blank and Line 

(Mostly Blank)

Blank: It's time for another fan fiction!!

Line: Exciting…

Blank: You know you love it!

Line: Remember to Read AND Review…pleaze! 

Disclaimer: This again…well if you must, we are not Yoshihiro Togashi, therefore, we can't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters that appear in this fic, and we are just fans, very obsessive ones. Anyways, on with the fiction! Remember: We do not take credit for the wonderful Togashi-sama's work, ok?

Chapter One 

Tears of Anguish 

          She was running, no where in particular. She was running from something that was behind her. Something that she lost that was dear to her. Thinking of it made her heart ache and she started to choke and she tried not to cry….but tears were inevitable. 

          She tripped and fell over on to the forest floor and buried her head into her arms. She curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out. Her sobs and tears of anguish could be heard miles away. 

          Everything that happened that day seemed like it could only appear in nightmares, but this was a reality for her. Something she never wanted to be true…something she feared. She was tough and hardly ever cried, screamed, or was afraid, but this time she was utterly consumed by emotion. She cried into the daylight a day so beautiful, but she could only see the bad…the horror of it all. She was hungry, tired, worn out, and terribly upset. If she were to be attacked she would be totally venerable. In the forest of the Makai, crying out in the open running for on whole straight night and not eating anything…you might as well start digging your grave. 

          "Why…Why did this happen to her!!! It should have been me!!!" She cried as she looked into the sky to no one in particular, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face bright red and moist from her tears. She then, collapsed onto the ground and started crying even harder. 

          "Well well well, what do we have here boys." A male called to his friends from behind the girl named Kiyomi. 

          "I think we have an extremely pretty helpless girl." Another answered. 

          "It must be our lucky day." The third and final member added. 

          Kiyomi turned around and saw the three men. She then noticed their spirit energy, which was very high, and no doubt could go higher. She gulped; she was in no position for fighting. She was totally vulnerable and they knew it. 

          "What do you bastards want!?" Kiyomi asked shrewdly. 

          "You" they replied in unison as Kiyomi lurched forward almost pucking. 

          "What makes you think you're going to be so successful?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. 

          "Your completely vulnerable and you know it." The first one spoke again. 

          'Allow is to introduce ourselves first, before we go even further...ehehe." the second one said making Kiyomi about to puck again. "I'm Hanshiro." He continued. 

          "I'm Kafu." The leader/first one introduced. 

          "And I am Montaro." The third and final one finished. 

          "What's your name?" they asked in unison, which was really starting to tick Kiyomi off. 

          "Grrr!!! Will you stop with that already!!!" she yelled at them. 

          "Apparently, someone has the time of the month where they are emotionally unstable." Kafu commented. 

          "Don't push your luck!" Kiyomi warned them. 

          "Interesting I think we should be telling her that…right boys." They looked at each other and started heading towards Kiyomi with mischievous smiles on their faces. 

          She slowly got up on her trembling legs. Which wobbled slightly when she stood up, this was not good at all. Kiyomi never had felt so weak before in her life. Life really sucked…. 

          "Well girlie, I guess we'll just have to take you by force." Hanshiro told her. 

          "That's ok, I like them feisty." Kafu smirked at Kiyomi. 

          Then, they approached her and starting attacking her. She tried dodging and throwing some hits of her own, but her legs were too unstable and her energy was pretty much shot. Soon she couldn't even doge the attacks and they kept beating her like a punching back and then she hit the ground and didn't get back up. 

          "That's enough! She's out cold!" Kafu ordered. 

          "Yeah, don't want to mess up that pretty face, hehe." Hanshiro commented. 

          "Let's go, pick her up Montaro, and we'll be on out way. Yeah, boss will be pleased." Kafu told Montaro. 

          Montaro picked up Kiyomi and they started on their way to their boss. 

          "AHHH! What the hell was that!!!?" Kafu cried out loud blood dripping from his arm he looked around him and saw nothing. The others got in fighting position and Montaro set Kiyomi's limp body on the ground. 

          "Felt like thorns." Kafu said as he examined his arm. 

          "What the hell could have done that?" Montaro looked at his arm in disbelief. 

          "Yeah, and be so fast. We can't even sense them." Hanshiro added. 

          "Who or what can be that strong?" Kafu looked around worriedly. 

          "I don't appreciate you using defenseless woman however you see fit." 

A voice called in the distance. 

          "Who are you, show yourself!" Hanshiro shouted at the voice. 

          "Humph, show fast to wanting death. O well, I can make an exception and spare you lives if you hand over the woman." The voice continued. 

          "Cocky ass, we got this woman fare and square and boss really needs her!!" Montaro answered. 

          "That's your decision, unfortunately you don't know any better." The voice said. 

          The three stood dumbfounded wondering where the voice went. 

          "What could that guy possibly want with this wench?" Kafu gestured towards Kiyomi who was still knocked out. She was so worn out, normally it wasn't that easy to take her down, but she had a broken spirit….

          "AH!" Kafu doubled over as he was punched in the stomach, but he didn't see anyone. 

          "Owww…" Montaro moaned as he got kicked in the head and then at the same time Hanshiro was kicked hit in the back of the neck. 

          "Are there two!!?" Kafu shouted. 

          "I can't see them" Hanshiro exclaimed. 

          "Who are they!?" Montaro inquired! 

          "Let's get out of here!" Hanshiro cried out. 

          "Boss will understand!" Montaro pleaded to Kafu. 

          "Alright, we'll get her next time." Kafu replied. "Know this boys we will be back and next time will be stronger and better. I'd watch out cause that bitch is ours!" Kafu said as they ran away like little pansies. 

          "Well, that was easy." A different voice from the one before said. 

          "Yeah, they were no threat. I wonder if the girl's alright." The first voice replied. 

          "Why was she so important to them and who is she?" the second voice asked. 

          "Who knows, but I'd like to find out. Also, why was she so upset? She was crying so hard. Even about to go crazy I'd say." The first one commented. 

          "Hn…who cares, let's just get back, we have lives too. Why were we even watching her?" the second voice grunted. 

          "Don't be so sour." The first guy looked back at the second with a scowl on his face. He then turned around and picked up Kiyomi. "Jeez, I don't recognize her; I wonder what her name is?"

          "Too many questions and we are know where near the answers. I'll guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up…if you insist that is." The second voice told him in a bored voice. 

          "Yeah, we should take her with us. I think she may have the answers to something very important. She could be very helpful and we can't just leave her here." The first voice said. 

          "You care too much." The second voice retorted. 

          "You don't care enough." He told him and laughed. "Well, let's go, she's surprisingly heavy for someone her size."

          "Too much for you." The second voice teased. 

          "I can handle especially since you won't." he answered in his defense. 

          "Hn" was his response. 

          "You can be so colorful." The first one told him as they started walking on their way to their home. 

        "Do we have to walk, we can move much faster, you know." The second one appeared irritated. 

          "I don't want to drop her, or disturbed her. We don't know what type of being she is." The first one told him matter of fact. 

          "Yeah, the energy coming off of her is quite weird and hard to read." The second one agrees…sort of. 

          "Come on, just lighten up." The first instructed him. 

          "I'll do things my own way." The second one was sure a real grump. 

          "Whatever, hey, at this pace when will we get back?" the first one asked. 

          "I'd say by tomorrow afternoon, but if we went faster we can get their by nightfall." The second one stated. 

          "By your speed or something a little slower?" The first one asked. 

          "No, at my speed I can get there in at about 10 min." the second one smirked. 

          "Oh..." was his only response. 

          "So, shall we go faster?" he asked. 

          "I guess…" the first one shrugged. 

          "Don't tell me your still worried about that girl, if that is a girl, I really can't tell, but they seemed to think so." The second one thought out loud as he looked at the "it" that was a girl, who was Kiyomi. 

          "I think it is a girl or a really feminine looking guy. Well…actually not that feminine…" the first trailed of as he too looked at the "it".

          "Yeah the "it" looks more boyish than you." The second one observed. 

          "HEY!!! I hope it's a guy then, and they got it mixed up." The first continued. "What do you know we're almost there." 

          "I can't wait..." the second one said sarcastically. 

          "Don't get too excited" the first one looked from the baggy clothes wearing "it" to his friend. 

          Just as the little man (second voice) predicted they arrived just by nightfall, but they still hadn't figured out if Kiyomi was a girl or a boy. 

          "See, what did I say, we're here." The second one told his friend. 

          "Yeah yeah yeah, you're a genius." The first on looked at his friend with a dull expression. 

          "You know what that means…." The second one put on a smile. 

          "No, I have no idea what you're talking about." The first on looked at his friend hopefully. 

          "Nice try, but you know you lost the bet. You know what that means…" he looked at him again with a smirk on his face. 

          "Are you sure your feeling alright, because… alright! Yeah I have to go in there and run around fifty times and then praise your magnificence in front of the guys." The first one said. "Figures, I have to carry the girl and you get to dawdle and I now I have to praise you." 

          "Jeez, lighten up." The second one looked at his friend. 

          "I hate you." The first one looked back. 

          "I'm glad." The second one looked on ahead as they approached their little meeting place. 

          "Finally here, I can put this girl down."

          "She was too much for you." The second one looked at him with a smug looks. 

          "You didn't do anything." The first one shot back. 

          "You didn't ask." The second one said. 

          "Oiy, well, can you open the door?" the first one told him as he was still holding Kiyomi. 

          "Hn" the second one grunted as he opened the door. They both walked into see the gang waiting for them…

AN: Well, there's chapter one, this actually didn't take so long. Well, I guess there are a lot of guesses to be made. Sorry, this was kind of confusing, but it gets better…I hope…Well, I hope you like it. I bet you can't guess who the voices are….has if grunting isn't a dead give away. 

-Blank 


End file.
